


Bound

by Madelief



Series: Alpha and Omega bonus bits and bobs [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelief/pseuds/Madelief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to a Tumblr drabble prompt - 'bound and spread eagled'</p><p>Cullen Rutherford and Leaena Trevelyan, my OC </p><p>This was fun :D to the point I'm going to write more. Thanks anon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

‘Do you trust me?’ the ghost of a whisper drifted across his ear, sending a shiver across his skin.

It was hard for Cullen to think of much at all given that Leaena had him pinned down on the bed, now sitting on his chest with nothing on but stockings she was inching down her legs.

His sole focus was on the delicate pink lips glistening with moisture which, if he lifted his head slightly he’d be able to reach. She lifted her leg deliberately, spreading her thighs wider so her clit just came into view, just asking for his mouth to suckle and tease the swollen nub.  

‘Of – course,’ he replied distractedly, dragging his gaze from the tantalising view.

He just managed to look up at blue eyes glazed with desire, the sight of the flush spreading up her neck and over her cheeks enough to make his cock stiffen harder than he’d thought possible.  

‘Good. Because I know what you want to do, Commander. And the answer is no.’

The tongue which he wanted to slowly lick his balls before the wet heat of her mouth wrapped around the head of his shaft darted back inside as she bit her lip. Cullen’s fists were clenched by his sides, the carnal game they’d challenged each other with all day long resulting in this, Leaena’s victory.

‘I won, which means you are mine tonight.’

One eyebrow arched as a seductive smile slowly appeared, well aware of just how badly he wanted to just slide a finger into her slit and take his time to finger her till she screamed.

‘And you aren’t allowed to touch. A thing. Close your eyes.’      

Without warning she leant over, one full, soft breast pressing against his cheek for a second before her weight lifted off his body. Before he could protest at her absence, Cullen felt one of his hands lifted up, silk slipping over his wrists as she deftly tied them to the bedposts.

The mere idea of what she was about to do was sending fire searing through his body, his breathing becoming faster as tension built in his stomach. The second arm had now been bound securely with her other stocking, one nail languidly dragging down his inner arm where he felt goosebumps appear in response.

‘Are you going to tell me what you have in mind?’ he murmured huskily as he felt a hand stroke down his inner thigh down to his ankle.

A throaty laugh was all he got in response as he felt Leaena spread out his legs, somehow managing to fasten each ankle to each corner of the bed. He then felt the press of the velvet sash she’d been wearing earlier across his eyes, her gentle touch lifting his head slightly as she secured the cloth.

His world was dark as he lay tied up naked to the bed with all his limbs spread out, leaving him in a most vulnerable position. If it had been with anyone else but Leaena he would have refused outright. Because it was Leaena, the only thought filling his mind was when she was going to do more than stand there and admire every inch of his naked body.

He was trying his best to lie still and not wriggle in the futile effort to relieve the sexual frustration flooding through his veins. Unable to see her, he only had his imagination to fill the gaps, remembering the weight of her breasts, how her nipples hardened when he took them between his thumb and forefinger and tugged them gently, her gasp of uncontrolled pleasure as her knees trembled….

‘Oh, Maker, Leaena!’

That which he’d needed more than anything else just happened, taking him by surprise as his whole cock was enveloped in her mouth. His hips jerked up and his arms fought the bindings, wanting to entangle his fingers in her hair. That he couldn’t was driving reason from his brain, delicious torment raging through him as she made him work for every stroke of her tongue.

The noises coming from her were adding to his sensual overload, blinded to everything else but the sloppy wet moans of pleasure as she continued to take his cock so completely into his mouth he felt it hit the back of her throat. He couldn’t help himself as he thrust upwards, the frantic jerks of his arms and legs again useless, mindless lust now dominating his every thought and movement.

‘No – Leaena, please…don’t….please…..’

Suddenly, she stopped, her body gone again as he groaned loudly, frantic for her to continue. Cullen had been so close to his own climax, his cock was almost painful with his need for release.

There wasn’t a reply, just shortened breaths from Leaena as those nails yet again snaked over his stomach. He had to feel her skin, sticky with sweat and her unique scent, pressed up to his. Being made to wait was proving nigh on impossible.

‘I don’t think I heard you properly.’ Teeth nibbled at his earlobe, the shock and intense pleasure of the sensation making him moan once more. ‘If there’s something you want, you’ll have to ask me nicely.’

Cullen swallowed as her nails traced a line all round his groin, his body now shuddering in response to each searing touch. Her hands were so close to his balls as her fingers slid down between his thighs, blood shooting down through his cock so fast he was feeling dizzy.

‘Please, Leaena, don’t – I want – ride me….please…..’

The hand had slipped now down to caress the outside of his ass, the slight graze against his balls sending him incoherent.

Leaena’s wicked laugh was back, her tongue lazily making circles over his nipple as his fingers dug into his palms. The image that branded in his mind from her next words sent his body afire with unfulfilled need.

‘Are you begging me to fuck you, Commander?’


End file.
